The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses, image forming systems, and methods.
Traditional image forming apparatuses have been known that collect necessary information in their own when an external storage device is connected thereto and write the collected information into the connected external storage device. When it is detected that the external storage device is connected, such an image forming apparatus obtains prescribed PIN information and specification information for specifying to-be-output information from the external storage device and determines whether or not the obtained PIN information agrees with authentication information stored in advance. When determination results in agreement, the image forming apparatus outputs information specified by the specification information to the external storage device.